Freedom
by BananaGirl101
Summary: 2017 CBBC Reboot: When Miss Gullet tricks Sybil Hallow into freeing her from the painting, life at Cackles may never be the same for anyone, pupils and staff. Please read and review.
1. Chapter 1

Geraldine Gullet hadn't always been like this. Wickedness grows through hard events in one's life; one is not born with it. These thoughts had crossed her mind constantly while she had been trapped in the painting. She often wondered why she had agreed to partner up with Agatha, to begin with. Agatha was just over a decade older than her. She guessed it was because the temptation of revenge was an irresistible item, and she needed to get back at that man who stole her job. It was always her dream to work at Cackle's, from the day she did a training day there. That was the day her temper overtook her, the day the frog transformation happened. He was there, constantly in her face, constantly correcting her. He was a wizard. She couldn't lose out because of a wizard.

Footsteps. Her heart began to race. She looked from where she was imprisoned, and her eyes met a face. A new face. New faces could release her. She blinked, knowing that this could be seen.

The girl yelped, "Portraits can't move, can they?" Miss Gullet moved her eyes towards the spell book on the table. The light-blond-haired girl ran towards the table and opened the book to a page which had been folded in the corner, "A spell to free you?" Miss Gullet blinked, "You're a person? An actual living person?" Miss Gullet blinked again, wondering how stupid this girl was.

The girl fell silent. She knew nothing about witches being trapped in paintings. Nothing. Neither of her two elder sisters had said a thing about it. If she freed the woman, she could be a hero for witches all around the world. Reassured that she'd be doing it for the best and that it wasn't breaking the Witches Code, she chanted the spell in the book. A bright light pulled the ginger woman from the painting.

"Who are you?" the woman asked. The girl thought the woman's voice was very amusing.

"Well met. My name is Sybil Hallow and I have freed you from your entrapment. Who are you?" Sybil said.

"My name is Geraldine Gullet, and you, my child, will be most rewarded."


	2. Chapter 2

"You're... You're... You're who?" Sybil asked. She instantly recognised the name from someone whom her sister Esmeralda had told her was not a friend to the Academy.

"My name, Sybil Hallow is Miss Geraldine Gullet. I used to come here as a student; I trained here and lost my job to a froggy little wizard," Miss Gullet snapped, losing her temper slightly with the girl who had rescued her.

The portrait started glowing again, and it threw out another body. They stood up and brushed their clothes down, and then slowly turned around smirking.

"Powerful magic, that's what you have, Sybil Hallow," they said.

"Miss Cackle? Why were you in there?" Sybil asked, fighting back the tears of fear.

"I'm not the Miss Cackle your thinking of. I am..." the woman was cut off.

"Agatha," Miss Ada Cackle said, meeting her sisters eyes. Miss Hardbroom appeared next to Miss Cackle.

"And you, Miss Gullet. Now enlightened us all. How did you get out?" Miss Hardbroom said, demanding an answer.

Sybil let out a little sob. She was certain she'd broken the code. Everyone looked her way.

"I thought you said that you were a Hallow. Hallows don't cry normally, do they Agatha?" Miss Gullet said.

"Sybil Hallow, are you responsible for this?" Miss Cackle asked softly, attempting to comfort the girl who needed comforting.

"Yes. But I thought it was for the best. I thought they were good," Sybil's sobs transformed into big tears that left her gasping for air.

"It does not matter Headmistress whether it was for the best or not! Sybil Hallow must be severely punished!" Miss Hardbroom shouted. When she received no reply, she softly said, "She must, mustn't she, Ada?"

"You are normally quite right about that sort of nonsense. But I think we should give Sybil Hallow the benefit of the doubt this once. Agatha can be quite persuasive, and we both know it," Miss Cackle said, death staring her sister.

"It was me who persuaded that little rat to free us, not her," Miss Gullet indicated at Agatha. Sybil started to cry again.

"The girl is sensitive. About most things," Miss Cackle said, "There's only one thing that we can do, Agatha. We summon the Great Wizard, and you will yet again have a more severe punishment."

"You can't. You'll get the Hallow in trouble. Bet you she'll be bound to the Academy. Permanently," Agatha said, directing her glare towards Miss Hardbroom, a smirk upon her face.

"She does have a point, Headmistress," Miss Hardbroom said.

"Still have some loyalty to me then," Agatha said.

"I have no respect for you, let alone loyalty. I have to look after my girls, and protect them from the likes of you," Miss Hardbroom spat.

Agatha smirked. This was what freedom felt like. Soon she would offer other witches that feeling. Very soon.


	3. Chapter 3

**_AUTHOR'S NOTE:_**

**_Hi, I know it's been a long wait, I suffered from writer's block, but after Season 4 of the Worst Witch came out, it's inspired me to continue this one again. Also, for those who haven't read any of my other fanfictions, have started adding the last edit date onto all my chapters, so people can tell if I'm keeping it going or not. Please read and review._**

**_Release Date - Saturday 4th April 2020_**

* * *

_Three Days Later_

Mildred woke to sound of a chattering bat in her room. She tightly closed her eyes. Miss Hardbroom had dealt with the bat problem only the second time Agatha had taken over. The only bat in the entire school was Flappy, Miss Gullet's familiar, but it was locked in the Confiscation Cupboard, under a lock and key which only Miss Hardbroom had access to.

5 minutes later, and she could still hear the bat. "Maybe it's a dream," Mildred said to herself outloud.

"You wish," said a familiar nasally voice that Mildred linked with an evil red haired witch. At the sound of her voice, and still partly asleep, Mildred jolted upright and saw Miss Gullet sitting at, _no, _sitting on her desk. The chair was lying on it's back. Hanging upside down on her finger was Flappy, and the bat looked pleased to have been reunited with his owner. Miss Gullet was petting him in a way that just increased the tension in the room.

"How did you get out?" Mildred said, pushing herself closer to the wall, while calling Tabby over. He was too close to that monster for Mildred's liking.

"A certain Hallow did Agatha and I a favour," Miss Gullet explained, her evil smirk appearing on her face. Mildred stared at the witch. She'd forgotten in her shock that Miss Gullet was the accomplice, and that Agatha Cackle was the really evil one.

Gathering her senses to mask her surprise, Mildred said, "Ethel let you out? After you turned Esmeralda into a trophy, her into a cake and Agatha tricked Esmeralda into giving away her powers to her?"

"Don't forget we almost fed them to their friends. And anyway, it wasn't Ethel, she wasn't that thick in the first place," Miss Gullet said, looking pleased with herself.

"The only other Hallow in the school is Sybil, and her magic isn't strong enough to break the Great Wizard's spell. Mine wasn't strong enough last year to break Agatha's, well Esmeralda's, so hers definitely won't be," Mildred said, glaring hard now at Miss Gullet. Miss Gullet seemed to be feeding off of Mildred's emotions, for the more distressed Mildred became, the happier and stronger Miss Gullet became.

"Oh, you just don't get it," Miss Gullet said, laughing.

"Oh, I get it more than you. I wouldn't be smug, once Miss Cackle and Miss Hardbroom find out, they'll inform the Great Wizard, and you'll be back in that photo where you belong," Mildred said. She tried to mimic Miss Gullet's smirk, but she couldn't work out how.

"Dear oh dear, what are they going to do? It's been three days since we got out and they knew about it on day one. Starting next week, Agatha's in charge," Miss Gullet smirked, but then stopped when she didn't see a reaction from Mildred.

"And why would they do that? You're just saying that for a reaction," Mildred yelled, she'd had enough now, but she still remained on her bed. Going anywhere near that witch was chancing with Death.

"They want to see Sybil Hallow alive again," Miss Gullet plainly said, no apparent emotion.

"What? Sybil Hallow?" Mildred said. Then it dawned on her, "Sybil released you and you've taken her? She's already terrified of Cackle's!" Mildred yelled, getting up from the bed. Tabby yelped, he'd fallen asleep, and he ran straight over to Miss Gullet shrieking, making her start screaming and jumping. As she jumped, Flappy left her finger to fly around the room. This made Mildred laugh, not out of cruelty, although that was how Miss Gullet took it.

She hadn't noticed Miss Gullet had stopped screaming and jumping around before it happened. At first, she felt a slight tingle in her fingers, something she sometimes got when she got excited. She read in a book over the holidays that it was common in training witches and it was just a lack of control in their powers. But it then began in her toes, and spread all up her body before she started to glow. Mildred looked up and made eye contact with Miss Gullet. The evil speck that appeared in her eyes when she had casted a possibly life threatening spell. The last thing Mildred did was stare at Miss Gullet, before she replaced the clip in the back of Miss Gullet's hair.


End file.
